Almost Lost But Safely Given
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: "It wouldn't matter if I did or if she did," he stated and stood up. "And why not!" Tamaki asked putting his hands on his hips with an angry face.Kyoya started to walk out, "Because my father has already chosen my bride." What happens to Kyoya and Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Me: Okay, this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. I really don't know why I like Haruhi with Kyoya, but I do! So please be gentle. I apologize in advance for any OCC! I don't own OHSHC!**

"Haruhi!" a blonde haired high school senior by the name of Suou Tamaki yelled running around, "Have you seen my cape?"

A girl with short brown hair sighed in annoyance, "It's on the couch senpai," the high school junior said, bored.

The girl, Fujioka Haruhi, was a girl who got into the exclusive high school, Ouran, because she worked hard to get good grades. Haruhi meet the host club members; seniors, Suou Tamaki and Otori Kyoya; juniors, Hitachiin Hikaru and his twin brother Hitachiin Kaoru; and college students, Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni and his cousin, Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi. When Haruhi first met the host club they all, except for Kyoya, mistook her for a boy and she was told to join the club to pay off a debt for breaking an expensive vase. Even when the whole club found out she was a girl, Haruhi continued to act as a boy because she wanted to pay off her debt.

During her sophomore year of high school the entire school learned that Haruhi was a girl. When this happened several boys came to the host club to see how good Haruhi was with boys. Turns out she's just as good with boys, if not better, as with girls. The club was making more money than ever because they were doubling their customers, "Thank you daughter!" Tamaki yelled and hugged Haruhi.

Haruhi stumbled slightly, "Senpai!" Haruhi yelled, "I'm in heels! Don't do that!"

Haruhi wore a plain white frilly dress with white three inch heels. Today's theme was fairy tales and, of course, Haruhi was a princess and the princes were Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyoya, "If you rip that dress or break those heels then it'll be added to your debt Haruhi," Kyoko said not looking up from his laptop.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance, "Then tell Tamaki-senpai to get off of me," she said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki wined, "Why are you being mean to daddy?"

"You are not my father senpai!" Haruhi yelled, "Now get off before I start kicking!"

"Yes," Kyoya said closing his laptop, "I do believe the club opens in two minutes and we don't need our "King" wounded right before opening."

Tamaki released his "daughter" and Haruhi sighed with relief, "Thanks Kyoya-senpai," she said in a slight monotone.

"Have you seen the twins?" Kyoya asked.

"I think they're in the back room talking to their girlfriends about them still being in the club," Haruhi said, "And I don't blame them. I'm not even sure how those girls fell for them."

Suddenly, two black haired twin girls stomped out and two twin auburn haired boys following them, "Ayane!" one boy yelled and grabbed a girl's arm.

"Ayame!" the other boy yelled and grabbed the other girl's arm.

"Would you please just understand?" the boys said in unison.

"How do you expect us to understand, Hikaru!" Ayane yelled.

"You're dating us, Kaoru!" Ayame yelled.

"And yet you entertain other girls!" the girls yelled in unison.

"But-" Hikaru and Kaoru tried.

"Save it!" Ayame and Ayane yelled and walked out.

The twins looked at Kyoya, "Can we take a rain check?" they asked in unison.

"Why are you asking me for?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"We're taking that as a yes!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled and ran out.

"Ayane!" Hikaru yelled.

"Ayame!" Kaoru yelled.

Kyoya blinked and sighed and opened his laptop again, "Now I have to rearrange their appointments," he said, "And Haruhi you have a costumer waiting for you."

Haruhi looked at her couch and saw a boy sitting there, "Alright," she said and walked over, "Don't want more debt."

Kyoya smirked and continued typing. Tamaki looked at his best friend then at his "daughter". Before he could say anything his first costumer arrived and he instantly went into 'host mode'.

_~After Club_

"Ugh!" Haruhi said as she exited the dressing room, "Am I glad to be out of that dress!"

"But you look so cute!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I have to get home and cook dinner," she said, "And study for a test. So, see you tomorrow senpais."

With that Haruhi left the two best friends alone. Tamaki turned to Kyoya with a look on his face, "What's with the look," Kyoya stated with only minimum interest and not looking up from his laptop as he typed away.

"You like Haruhi!" Tamaki accused.

Kyoya's face never changed, nor did he stop typing, "And what put this crazy idea in the empty space you call a brain?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment," Tamaki stated, "And I have my reasons. Now, answer the question!"

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki while still typing away, "Have you been talking to the twins?" Kyoya asked.

"You're not answering the question!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya calmly closed his laptop and pushed his glasses up, "It wouldn't matter if I did or if she did," he stated and stood up.

"And why not!" Tamaki asked putting his hands on his hips with an angry face.

Kyoya started to walk out, "Because my father has already chosen my bride," with that Kyoya left.

Tamaki's mouth dropped even though he was in the music room alone, "…what…" he whispered shocked, "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!"

_The Next Day_

Hikaru and Kaoru had convinced Ayane and Ayame to try hosting with Haruhi to see how they liked it. If they still had the same opinion, then they'd quit the club, but they seemed to be enjoying it; it also caused them to know why they wanted them to quit. Tamaki, on the other hand, had dragged Kyoya into the back room a minute before club had started, "What do you mean you're engaged!" Tamaki yelled in the sound-proof room.

Kyoya kept his face calm as he typed on his laptop, "I believe in means I'm to be married Tamaki," Kyoya stated.

"I know that!" Tamaki yelled, "But can't you see that Haruhi is in love with you!"

Kyoya sent a glare at his best friend, "I can, unlike you when she had that crush on you," he stated, "But I have no choice in the matter."

Tamaki began to stutter trying to find the right words to yell, but then slumped in defeat. Suddenly, the twins, their girlfriends, and Haruhi came in, "Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said, "Why is there a girl looking for you?"

Kyoya glanced at the group by the door then at his best friend, who was stiff as a rock. Kyoya calmly closed his laptop and walked out with the rest of the club, plus Ayane and Ayame, following. There, in the middle of the empty room, was a girl with waist length brown hair that was in a braid and dark green eyes and she wore a light green dress that was made by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother and matching heels. The girl smiled with Kyoya came out, "Kyoya!" she said happily.

Kyoya just merely pushed his glasses up, "What are you doing here Maiko?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be in a club, but since you are," Maiko looked at the group, "Who are your friends?"

Kyoya sighed inwardly, but it didn't even show once, "This is Suou Tamaki; the president of the club," Kyoya said, "Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru and their girlfriends Kichida Ayane and Ayame, and finally the only girl host, Fujioka Haruhi."

Maiko walked over smiling, "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you," she said, "I'm Kyoya's fiancée, Kimura Maiko."

Haruhi felt as though the entire world froze. Her entire body went cold and her heart stopped, "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, "Haruhi, are you alri-Haruhi!"

Haruhi had fainted and Hikaru and Kaoru had caught her, "Haruhi!" both sets of twins yelled.

Kyoya was slightly shocked, but it never showed, "Hmm," Maiko said, "Must be too hot in here for her…Anyway, Kyoya; you father wants you home now for dinner."

Kyoya nodded, "I'll be home after I close everything up," he said.

"Uh, no," Maiko said and dragged Kyoya out, "He said _now_."

_~A Few Minutes After Haruhi Wakes Up…_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly.

Haruhi just sat on the window looking out without answering, "Haruhi?" both sets of twins asked.

Haruhi finally turned to the small group with no emotion on her face, "What?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Come, Haruhi; cheer up," Hikaru said.

"I'm fine," Haruhi stated then stood up to leave, "I've got to get home guys…"

"Haru-" the door slamming cut the group off.

Everyone was quiet, "Poor Haruhi…" the twins said in unison while Tamaki cried about his daughter's happiness being taken away.

_~The Week That Followed…_

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled angry.

Kyoya, still typing, looked at his angry best friend, "Yes?" he asked.

"Senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled slamming the doors open just as angry as Tamaki, "You did this!"

Kyoya stopped typing, "And what per say have I done?" he asked.

"Haruhi's grades have dropped!" the three yelled in unison, "She's barely hanging onto the top of the school position!"

Kyoya blinked, "And how is that my fault?" he asked.

Tamaki and the twins grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. The amount of force caused the vice president to lose his glasses, "Don't play dumb!" they yelled, "Haruhi was even sent home because the school thinks she's sick!"

Kyoya kept his face calm, "Put me down," he stated.

The three men let go in unison causing Kyoya to fall on his butt. Kyoya stood up and grabbed his glasses and put them back on, "I highly doubt that I affected-"

"Don't even!" Hikaru yelled.

"You knew Haruhi liked you!" Kaoru yelled.

"I'd even say its love by how she's acting!" Tamaki yelled, "This is your fault Kyoya FIX IT!"

"How do you expect me to fix it?" Kyoya asked.

"JUST FIX IT!" the three yelled in perfect unison.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance and closed his laptop before leaving. He got in his limo, "Fujioka's apartment," he stated then opened his laptop again.

"Yes sir," the driver said and drove off.

Kyoya sighed and typed in his password and his desktop came up. He smiled at the picture of Haruhi that was his wallpaper. He then shook his head _no, can't think like that…_ He then opened the club's budget document and started figuring what the costs would be over the next week. After about five minutes, "Sir, we're here," the driver said.

Kyoya closed his laptop and left it in the limo, "Thank you, I'll be back," he said and walked up the apartment steps.

When he reached the apartment he saw a note on the door.

_Haruhi,_

_Got called into work. Gomen, but I won't be home till really late. Hope you feel better. Get lots of rest._

_~Daddy_

Kyoya took the note off the door and knocked, "Haruhi?" he called.

When he got no answer he started to worry slightly, "Haruhi?" he called again, "Haruhi, I know you're home."

Finally, Kyoya tried the door and found it unlocked _odd…Haruhi is never this careless…_ Kyoya walked in and removed his shoes, "Haruhi?" he called again and looked around the house.

Now, Kyoya started to panic. He looked in the kitchen, the living room, but there was no sign of her, "Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled going to her room's door and knocking, "Haruhi, are you in there?"

There was no answer, but it was the only place he hadn't checked, "Haruhi, I'm coming in," he said and went to open the door.

"No!" Haruhi's voice came causing him to freeze his actions, "Just leave me alone senpai!"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "I'm coming in," he said and opened the door.

When he entered he saw a lump on the bed. Kyoya walked over, "Haruhi?" he asked softly.

"Go away senpai," Haruhi said her voice cracking.

Kyoya closed his eyes to keep his emotions at bay, "Haruhi, I think you're over reacting," he stated.

Haruhi sat up and glared at Kyoya, "Senpai…" she said angrily, but her voice cracking from the shed tears, "If you don't return my feelings then just tell me!"

Kyoya went wide eyed, but not because of what she said. He grabbed her arm, "Let go!" she yelled tears falling, "Let go!"

"Haruhi…what did you do to yourself?" he asked.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here!" Haruhi yelled, "Shouldn't you be with you fiancée?"

Kyoya no longer could contain his emotions, "That's enough Haruhi!" he yelled, "I'm here because your grades are dropping Haruhi! Do you want to give up on your dream to be a lawyer like your mom? Now you go and do this!" he held her arm up to her face and she shut her eyes tight, "Look at me Haruhi!" he yelled.

"No!" Haruhi yelled back.

Kyoya growled and forced Haruhi to look at him. Haruhi went wide eyed, "Haruhi…I don't care if you are the girl I love, you will not tell me what I can or cannot care about!"

Haruhi's mouth gaped slightly, "Y-you…"

"Love you," Kyoya finished growing gentle, "I love you, Haruhi."

"But that girl…"

"An arranged marriage," Kyoya said, "Set up be my father to merge our hospitals with her software company."

Tears began to fall down Haruhi's cheeks, "I-I thought you actually loved her…" she said softly.

Kyoya creased the scars on her arm then her cheek, "No," he said, "Only you…"

Haruhi jumped on him and she cried into his neck. Kyoya ran his hand through her now shoulder length hair trying to calm her down, "Senpai…" Haruhi cried.

"Calm down Haruhi," Kyoya said softly, "Now, listen closely. I can't get out of this marriage, but I want you to know that no matter what, I love you and I want you to get your grades back up and at least try and find someone to love you."

Haruhi dug her nails into Kyoya's neck, "I-I'll get my grades back up senpai…but I don't think I can do the last thing," she said softly.

"Try," Kyoya said then pulled Haruhi off him, "I have to go now. No more of this," he held up her arm, "Understand?"

Haruhi nodded, "Good," Kyoya said, "Now, get some sleep, it's late."

Haruhi nodded and watched as Kyoya left. After he left she lay down in her bed and slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Kyoya got into his limo, "Sir, your fiancée called," the driver said, "I told her you were with one of your friends and she wants you to call her back."

Kyoya closed his eyes, "Yes, thank you," he said and pulled out his cell phone and opened his laptop again.

He typed in his password while dialing his fiancée's number, "Home sir?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Kyoya said and looked at Haruhi's house as the limo drove off.

"Kyoya!" Maiko said happily on the other end.

"Good evening," Kyoya said and continued to stare at his wallpaper while Maiko talked.

After hanging up on Maiko, Kyoya called his secret police, "Yes, I'd like one of your men to keep an eye on my friend Fujioka Haruhi while she's home alone," Kyoya said, "If she cuts her arms I want to know the second she does it, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the head of the police said and then hung up.

Kyoya closed his phone and sighed, "I'm beginning to doubt my choices in life," he muttered.

**A/N Sorry for any OCC! If you see anything you can let me know in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the last Chapter. Hope you enjoy. Again, sorry for any OCC. I don't own OHSHC!**

_~One Week Later…_

"Kyoya!" Maiko yelled entering the Host Club after it closed.

Kyoya looked over at his chosen bride, "Yes, Maiko?" he asked calmly.

Tamaki, Ayane, Ayame, Hikaru, and Kaoru visibly shook in anger and Haruhi tried to stay calm and not cry. Maiko closed Kyoya's laptop causing everyone in the club's mouths to drop, "What was that for?" Kyoya asked calmly, but had a slight glare in his eyes.

"You spend too much time on this thing," Maiko stated grabbing the computer, "You need to pay attention to other things, like me."

Haruhi clinched her hands into fists, "I keep all my records and documents on that computer Maiko," Kyoya said fixing his glasses, "Now, please give it back, I have to set up tomorrow's appointments for the club."

"Oh, and another thing," Maiko said, "I want you out of this club."

"WHAT!" the six members, minus Kyoya yelled.

Haruhi was about at her boiling point, "You can't do that!" Tamaki yelled, "You can't take a mother from her family!"

"Mother? You do know that Kyoya's a guy right?" Maiko asked.

"You can't take Kyoya-senpai away!" Hikaru yelled.

"He's the lifeline of the entire club!" Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" Maiko said then shoved the laptop into Haruhi's arms, "You're that honor student right? The commoner? Take that and throw it away."

Haruhi's hands gripped the laptop so hard that you could see her hands shaking with anger, "I've had enough, Maiko," Kyoya said standing up, "I can tolerant a lot of your personality, but the one thing I will not tolerant is you calling Haruhi a commoner."

"She is isn't she?" Maiko asked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and glared at Maiko, "Listen here," Kyoya said, "I want to get one thing straight with you. This is an arranged marriage set up by my father and yours. I do not love you and I never will. I will go through the marriage because I'm forced to, but I will not let you belittle the girl I actually love…do I make myself clear?"

Maiko put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying that you actually love that pathetic commoner?" she asked.

"Watch it…" Kyoya glared.

Maiko glared back, "Fine…but you still quit this club and she keeps the laptop," Maiko pointed to Haruhi.

Kyoya sighed, "Very well," he said.

"Kyoya/senpai!" everyone yelled.

Maiko dragged Kyoya out of the music room. Haruhi fell to her knees, but never let the laptop touch the ground, "Haruhi!" the club yelled.

"I-I'm fine," Haruhi said shakily.

"Haru-"

"I've got to get home!" Haruhi said running out of the room with the laptop.

The club just stared at the door, "We wanted her to act more like a girl," the Hitachiin twins said in unison.

"But not like this…" Tamaki finished sadly then had on a stern face and pulled out his phone.

"Who ya calling boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Some old friends…" Tamaki said.

Both sets of twins looked at each other confused.

_~Haruhi's House…_

Haruhi slammed the door closed and slid to the floor with her back to the door holding the laptop close to her, "I hate her…" she cried, "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"

After a few minutes, Haruhi stood up and set the laptop on a table as she went by and went into her room. She looked at her broken mirror _"…No more of this," he held up her arm, "Understand?"_

Haruhi closed her eyes tightly and grabbed her arms. When she opened her eyes a waterfall broke loose and she walked towards the broken pieces.

_~Kyoya's House…_

Kyoya was sitting on the couch, bored to death. He had nothing to do now that Maiko took his laptop, "Baka woman…" Kyoya muttered.

Suddenly, his phone rang, "Hello?" he asked in monotone.

"Uh, Kyoya-sama," a male voice said, "This is the man put in charge of Fujioka."

Kyoya's heart stopped, "And…" Kyoya said dangerously.

"Um, well, I was told to call if she cut herself…" the man said.

"Dang it…" Kyoya muttered and ran out of his house and into his personal car and started driving towards Haruhi's house, "How long ago?"

"Uh…she's still doing it, but the first cut happened about three seconds before I called you sir," the man said.

"I've got it from here," Kyoya stated and parked, "There's a raise in your future," with that he hung up.

Kyoya ran up the stairs and into Haruhi's apartment, "Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled.

"Ah-ouch!" Haruhi yelled.

Kyoya ran into her room where she was trying to hide her arms, "Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled half worried and half angry.

He ran over to the girl on the floor and grabbed her arms, "You baka…" he muttered.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here s-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she began to cry.

"Did you honestly think I'd not have someone watching you when I first found out?" Kyoya asked, "Where's your first aid kit?"

"B-bathroom," Haruhi said shakily.

Kyoya got up and went into the bathroom and quickly grabbed the red first aid kit. He then went back into the room and sat in front of Haruhi. He opened the kit and grabbed Haruhi's arms, "What were you thinking?" Kyoya said slightly angry.

"Gomen…" Haruhi said quietly, "I just did it on impulse…I was angry, sad…a lot of emotions."

Kyoya sighed as he wrapped Haruhi's arms with bandages. It was quiet as Kyoya tried to finish wrapping Haruhi's arms. When Kyoya finished he looked at Haruhi, who was trying to wipe her eyes, "Haruhi," Kyoya said and pulled her to him in a hug, "Please, don't do that anymore."

Haruhi buried her face into him and cried. Kyoya just held her until she fell asleep. When she was fast asleep Kyoya put her on her bed and picked up every little bit of glass from her room. When that was finished he walked up to Haruhi and kissed her forehead then left. When he got in his car his phone rang, "Hello?" he asked.

"Kyoya," Yoshio said on the other end.

"Yes father?" Kyoya asked.

"Is it true that you told your fiancée that you were in love with that Fujioka girl?" Yoshio asked.

Kyoya debated for a while before deciding to go with the truth, "Yes sir…" he said.

"FINALLY!" Yoshio yelled causing Kyoya to jump in his seat.

"E-excuse me?" Kyoya asked shocked.

"Oh…did I yell that out loud?" Yoshio asked, "Whoops…anyway, you'll find out tomorrow. Bring Maiko to your club tomorrow."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Why? She made me quit…and took my laptop…" he muttered the last part.

Yoshio sighed, "I'll take care of that…" he said, "Just trust me son," with that Yoshio hung up.

Kyoya looked at his phone as he listened to the dial tone, "Never thought I'd be this confused in my life," he muttered and drove home.

_~The Next Day_

"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said shocked when she entered the music room.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled and hugged Haruhi.

Mori just nodded in greeting, "What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked when Honey let go.

"Tama-chan said you were depressed," Honey said sadly, "And I don't blame you!"

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Ayane, and Ayame yelled shocked.

"What?" Honey asked confused.

"Wrong wording Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"Oh…oops!" Honey said smiling.

Haruhi laughed which caused everyone to smile, "So, who's Kyo-chan's fiancée?" Honey asked.

Before anyone could answer the doors opened and Kyoya entered, "Would you get in here," he asked.

"I don't know why your father wanted me… Takashi? Mitsukuni?" Maiko asked as she entered the room.

"Mai-chan!" Honey yelled and hugged Maiko while Mori blinked in shock, "We thought you were still in America!"

"Wait…you know Maiko, Sempais?" Haruhi asked.

Honey nodded, "We knew each other when we were really little," he said.

"Childhood friends…" Tamaki said shocked, "Well if I knew that I would have called a long time ago!"

"How was America, Mai-chan?" Honey asked, "Do we have cake, Tama-chan?"

"No cake," Mori said, "You have the dentist today."

Honey began to tear up, "You're mean Takashi!" he whined.

"Well, I see not much has changed," Maiko laughed.

Kyoya walked over to the shocked group, "So, you called Honey and Mori-senpai?" he asked Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded, "I was hoping they could cheer Haruhi up," he said, "Think we got more than we thought."

"Tell us about America, Mai-chan!" Honey yelled jumping up and down.

Maiko smiled, "I will…" she said, "But first, I didn't know you were friends with Kyoya."

"Yeah!" Honey said happily, "We were in this club until we graduated, right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and Maiko smiled gently, "Still don't talk much?" she asked.

Mori shook his head and Maiko laughed, "Stories?" Honey asked smiling.

Maiko smiled; "Alright…" she said and started talking about her times in the different cities in America.

As the three friends caught up Kyoya had grabbed Haruhi's hand and caressed it slowly. Haruhi smiled at him. Finally, after about an hour Kyoya and Maiko had to leave because they had dinner to go to and Haruhi had to get home and do chores and cook dinner, "Honey-senpai…" Tamaki said, "Mind explaining please."

"Sure!" Honey said, "Mai-chan, Takashi, and I were really close as kids. We were the best of friends…that is until Mai-chan was sent by her father to America at 10 for special software training. We were told she wasn't supposed to be back for ten years. But she came back early!"

"Yeah…two years early…" Ayane said.

"But I was sure Mai-chan liked Takashi before she left," Honey beamed.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori said warningly, blushing lightly.

"Wait…Maiko likes Mori-senpai…and Kyoya-senpai likes Haruhi…" Hikaru said.

"We can fix this!" Kaoru finished.

"That is…if Mori-senpai likes Maiko…" Tamaki said looking at Mori.

Everyone turned to Mori who blushed; "Ah…" he nodded.

"Alright!" Tamaki and both sets of twins yelled, "Now let's fix this dilemma!"

_~The Next Day…_

"Haruhi!" the Hitachiin twins yelled and grabbed the hostess.

"Oof," Haruhi said almost tripping over the heels of her now female uniform, "What do you two want?"

The Hitachiin twins didn't answer just dragged her into an empty classroom, "Hey!" Haruhi yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Mitsukuni!" Maiko yelled as Honey and Tamaki threw Maiko into the same room, "Fujioka?"

Haruhi blinked and looked at her friends, "Where's Mori-senpai?" she asked.

Maiko blushed lightly, but it quickly disappeared, "What's going on?" Haruhi and Maiko asked.

The four friends closed the door, "Mai-chan," Honey said seriously, "Do you still love Takashi?"

Maiko blushed and Haruhi looked at Maiko, "You love Mori-senpai?" she asked.

Maiko blushed harder, "Um, y-yes…" she said quietly.

Haruhi smiled and turned to Tamaki, "I think I know where this is going…" she said.

Tamaki smiled and the twins smirked, "Then would you mind putting Maiko into this…" Hikaru said holding up a light blue dress.

Maiko was confused and Haruhi took the dress and grabbed Maiko's wrist, "Come on," Haruhi said.

"What's going on?" Maiko asked.

Haruhi smiled softly and closed the certain, "Trust us," she said, "They wouldn't be doing anything unless they thought it through, well, I hope…Kyoya-senpai isn't with them."

"So…what's supposed to happen?" Maiko asked as she put the dress on.

Haruhi smiled and zipped up the dress in the back, "I'm not exactly positive on that, but I do know for a fact that the plan is to get you and Mori-senpai together," she said.

Maiko froze, "W-what!" Maiko yelled, "B-but father set me up with Kyoya… I-it's the only reason I was able to come back from America early…"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Well, if both you and Kyoya-senpai don't want to marry then your fathers can't do anything about it," she said.

Maiko sighed, "I guess…" she said and the two girls exited the dressing room.

When they got out, Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were standing there. They all smiled, well, the twins smirked, but same thing, "You look very pretty Mai-chan!" Honey yelled.

Maiko smiled, "Thank you Mitsukuni, but what's going on?" she asked.

"We're fixing this jumbled mess," Hikaru said.

"That your father's created," Kaoru finished.

"How?" Maiko asked, "I'm pretty positive that Takashi only sees me as his childhood friend…"

Honey had flowers floating above him, "Well Ayan-chan and Aya-chan should be bringing him and Kyo-chan here soon," he said smiling.

Maiko went wide eyed, "Mitsukuni!" Maiko blushed, "…why are you always playing matchmaker?"

"I'm not!" Honey said, "I'm just giving my two best friends a little push!"

Suddenly, the doors started to open and Maiko paled slightly. As soon as the four people stepped foot inside Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and Kyoya, "Senpai/Tamaki!" they yelled in unison.

Both set of twins just ran out with Honey and the door closed. Outside the door Kyoya was glaring at his best friend, "What was that about?" he yelled rolling his shoulder, "I think you dislocated my shoulder…"

"A little warning next time senpai…" Haruhi said annoyed, "I think you broke one of the heels…I'm not paying for that."

Tamaki just smiled and Kyoya looked at his friend confused, "Why are you smiling?" he asked, once again calm.

"If all goes right," Hikaru stated.

"You won't have to marry Maiko," Kaoru finished.

Kyoya blinked, "And…" he asked.

Ayane and Ayame sighed, "Maiko loves Mori-senpai," they said in unison.

Kyoya blinked and looked at the door, "Okay…I officially need my laptop back…" he stated.

Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out his laptop smiling, "Here senpai," she said.

Kyoya chuckled and took it, "I forgot you had it," he said, "Thank you."

Haruhi nodded. Suddenly, the doors opened and Maiko and Mori came out holding hands. Honey jumped cheering with Tamaki and both sets of twins. Maiko blushed, "Um…so now what?" she asked.

"Now, we talk to our fathers about cancelling the marriage," Kyoya stated, grabbing Haruhi's hand with the hand that wasn't holding his laptop.

"No need," a voice said.

"Father?" Kyoya and Maiko asked turning around.

Yoshio and Maiko's father, Yuki, smiled, "We were never planning on you two getting married," Yuki stated, "Although our software company will still support the Otori Hospitals."

"Wait…but how'd you know that the club would bring…never mind…" Kyoya said.

"What?" Haruhi said, "I'm confused."

Kyoya just smirked, "Explain later," he said.

"Good to see you again Mitsukuni, Takashi," Yuki said.

Honey smiled brightly and Mori nodded, "I never took you as the matchmaker type father," Kyoya said.

"Me neither," Haruhi said.

Yoshio shrugged, "You two weren't getting anywhere, I mean TAMAKI even saw that you two liked each other," he stated.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone laughed, even Kyoya and Mori.

_~10 Years Later…_

"No, no, no," a maid with black hair and blue eyes said hurriedly, grabbing a five year old girl and a three year old boy, "Don't bother your parents."

"Why?" the black haired boy asked.

"Because they are very busy, Noburu-sama," the maid said, gently pulling the children of her masters away.

"Why?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Because your mother has a big case coming up and your father has to finalize a merger, Kiyomi-sama," the maid said.

The two kids pouted, "But we want to see them…" Noburu said sadly.

"Just for a few minutes?" Kiyomi asked.

The maid bit her lip, "Well, I suppose…" she said.

Kiyomi and Noburu brighten, "But go in quietly," the maid added as they started running.

The two children opened the door slowly. The door creaking caused Haruhi and Kyoya to look up from their work and they brighten up considerably. Seeing their parents smile caused Noburu and Kiyomi to run to their parents laughing.

Haruhi held Noburu and Kyoya held Kiyomi, "Were you two lonely?" Haruhi asked, ruffling Noburu's hair.

The two children nodded, "Mommy and Daddy are always busy…" Kiyomi pouted her blackish grey eyes sad along with Noburu's brown eyes.

Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other then smiled sadly at their children, "We know," Kyoya said, "So, how about this…you two pick somewhere to go next week and you can each bring one of your friends."

"Emiko!" Kiyomi yelled happily.

Haruhi and Kyoya laughed. Emiko would be Suou Emiko, Tamaki's daughter. Emiko was adopted from America because his wife, Kamiko, couldn't bear children. Tamaki's grandmother agreed to this for two reasons, one because she was from a prospering country and two because she liked Kamiko and didn't want her out of the family or the company. The rest of them liked her because she kept Tamaki under control. Emiko was about Kiyomi's age, give or take a month, "Alright," Kyoya said, "Ask Hana to call Uncle and Aunt Suou and ask permission."

Kiyomi nodded, "What about you Noburu?" Haruhi asked.

"Hm…Ryota!" he said.

Ryota was Mori and Maiko's son; Morinozuka Ryota. Ryota was about a year older than Noburu, but even though he's Mori's son…Ryota seemed to have gotten Honey's cuteness and love for cake; while Honey's daughter, Haninozuka Hikari, was more like Mori. Everyone guessed it was genetics (they already checked to see if they were switch at birth (They were born hours apart)), "Alright, well, we have to get back to work," Kyoya said, "So why don't you go ask Hana now?"

"Okay!" the two Otori kids yelled and ran off.

Kyoya looked at his wife, "Think you can get that evidence in less than three days?" he asked smirking.

"Of course," Haruhi said bluntly, "But I still don't understand why you spoil them so much."

"Spoil? Haruhi…this'll be the first time in…" he paused as if counting in his head, "I believe it's been a year…"

Haruhi sighed, "Can't we just take them to the park?" she asked, her 'commoner' ways still not behind her.

Kyoya chuckled, "We've got to get you out of that habit…" he said.

"What?" Haruhi said, "If the Otori Empire falls, God forbid, you'll thank my ways."

"Yes…" Kyoya said going back to typing, "But as long as I'm running things the way I am and it stays that way, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Don't inflate your already big ego…" Haruhi stated.

Kyoya smirked, "Actually, part of that is your fault," he stated, "You're the one who brought my father's attention to me."

Haruhi huffed and rolled her eyes as she worked on proving her client innocent, "Just make sure you get that merger finalized," Haruhi stated, "I'd rather not send the kids with Tamaki somewhere."

"Oh… trust me dear," Kyoya said, "With the way this manufacturing company is…I'll have this done by tomorrow."

"Ego…" Haruhi said smirking.

Kyoya chuckled, "Whatever you say Haruhi…"

**A/N That's it! Hope you all enjoyed…as anyone seen a short brown haired girl and a super gigantic tall brown haired girl around here? …Kayla! Chelsea! …Yeah…their parents are going to kill me… R&R please!**


End file.
